


Checkmate

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing chess was not code for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #117 "games"

Playing chess was not code for sex.

Chess was, of course, a very serious business and if Rodney said that he and John were going to play chess later, that’s exactly what they would be doing.

To start with, anyway.

Because John also thought chess was a serious thing, despite appearances to the contrary. He might slouch, prop his head in his hands or fiddle with the captured pieces, but Rodney knew he was really concentrating on the game. John might not have been as technically proficient a player as Rodney was, but he was clever in unexpected ways, and he made Rodney _think_.

Sometimes, Rodney won. When he did, John would reach out one finger to topple his king, not even remotely insulted by Rodney’s smug grin, and say, “Good game, buddy.” But Rodney was nothing if not a gracious winner, so once they’d carefully packed up the pieces, they’d move things to John’s ridiculously tiny bed, where there was much less strategy and far fewer clothes.

Sometimes, John won. Rodney was fairly sure it was a sign of _something_ that he actually looked forward to defeat, because when he tipped over his own king, John would smirk at him and afterwards, Rodney wouldn’t even have remembered putting the chessboard away.

And once, it had been a long and metaphorically bloody match, until John had pulled a spectacular move that Rodney hadn’t even remotely seen coming. He leaned across the desk, grinning, and whispered, “Checkmate.”

Losing at chess would never, ever be the same again, not after hearing _that_ tone in John’s voice. And the grin, well…

Rodney heard the chessboard hit the floor as he pulled John in for a kiss, but he didn’t care.

The next morning, it took them an hour to find all the pieces.

THE END


End file.
